Cyber Matrix
by Little Miss Fic Writer
Summary: A story about a new set of Digimon Tamers! Aki, Neya, and Tokay, are on a quest to find and destroy a living computer virius capable of controling all electronic devices... Ok so I got one review... But I want at least three new reviews for the next ch.!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAMER:

Little Miss Fic Writer: Ok, for the Disclaimer stuff... Uh... Let's see... I don't own Digimon; the belong to Bandi, and other peoplez... I only own the Digimon and Characters that I made up. Other than that, I own nothing... 

Draco: Yeah... That's all I think...!

Little Miss Fic Writer: Your no help...! Well people, this is my muse as you probably don't know yet... He can be a little annoying sometimes, but he is a good little muse! *pats Draco on the head*

Draco: Hey! I'm practically your brain! If you still have one in there! *knocks on her head*

Little Miss Fic Writer: Get of my shoulder! Ya dumb muse!

Cyber Matrix

(Prologue)

It started out as a normal day at Cantvill High School, it was Wednesday afternoon on a beautiful day. Tokay was just getting out at History class...

"Tokay!" He turned around to see who had called his name. It was Neya, she ran down the hall to meet him. 

"Hey Neya." Tokay said. Neya always talked to Tokay whenever she could. Even though he didn't say anything, he thought that she sometimes was a little annoying...

"Hey, Aki wants us to meet her after school ok?" Tokay almost blinked at her. 

"Why?" He said blankly. Neya shrugged. 

"I don't know. Just meet her after school. But I guess I should of asked... Gee I feel stupid now..." 

"Okay whatever..." Neya could tell that he wasn't too excited about it. But then Neya dashed of, leaving Tokay remembering that he was almost late for his last class.

~*~

After school Tokay and Neya meet outside of the school waiting for Aki to show up. 

"Geese I thought she would meet US here!" Neya joked.

"Neya!" Aki was coming toward them from the door. 

"Aki!" Neya and Aki were best friends truthfully. 

"So what did you want?" Neya asked curiously as Aki stopped in front of them. 

"Well... Promise not to laugh... I wanted to know if you guys could teach me how to play the Digimon Card Game." Aki looked at both of us hopefully. 

"That's what you wanted us to meet here for?!" Tokay didn't seem too happy, he looked almost annoyed. Neya guessed that he was having a bad day or something, he usually never acted like this. 

"Yeah! I can get some cards easily. All you have to do is teach me how to play... Please!" Neya was surprised that she wanted to know how to play. So she couldn't hide her curiosity any longer. 

"Why do you want to play the game?" 

Aki smiled and said, "Because I see you guys playing it all the time so I figured that I could play too." Neya almost shrugged.

"Ok I'll teach you..." 

"Thanks a lot you guys!" 

"Hey! What makes you think I'm helping!?!" Tokay obviously didn't want anything to do with it, but knowing Neya he probably didn't have a choice.

"Oh no you don't, Tokay! You're helping to!" She scowled at him. 

"No! Seriously I have homework to do! And, I, I, have to study for a test!" 

Neya smirked. "You don't have any tests to study for!" 

"But I have homework!" 

"No you don't Tokay...!"

~*~

They all ended up meeting at the small park next to the library with their Decks. Neya had given one of her old Decks to Aki for support. They had decided to start out by having Neya and Aki have a short practice duel. 

"Ok, my deck is a nature-based deck. So it has things like Bird, Plant, and Animal type Digimon. The deck I've given you is a fiery deck with Mountain, Rock, and fiery-based Digimon. Ok?" It was simple enough... 

"Ok." Aki said. Tokay looked at Aki.

"Also, since fire is good against nature, you deck has the advantage. So why did you give her that deck Neya?!" 

She almost sighed, "Because it's the only deck I had besides my Nature one... Anyway," She turned back to Aki. "Lets start out by placing one of our Rookie Digimon here..." Neya took a Wormon Card from her hand and placed it face up on the mat in witch they were playing on. Then after a moment, Aki placed a Guilmon card on the mat. 

"Hmmmm, well, now you can place another Digimon card next to your Guilmon card for Digimon Power. Digimon Power is used to help your Digimon get more points, and with more points, your Digimon can Digivolve to Champion! But the Higher level Card, the less Digimon Power you get, here's an example, say you put down a, Champion Meramon card for Digimon Power, you wouldn't get as much power as if you were place down a normal Rookie Card down next to it...!" 

Neya paused to take a breather. "Ya getting all that?!" 

Aki looked at the cards on the mat. "Yeah I think so..." 

"Ok, just ask if you have any questions, ok?! Well, anyway, put down a Digimon card for support, the number of Digimon Power it will give you is printed on the card. Oh, and you don't have to do it al the time. Its just if you want to get your Digimon to Digivolve, ya don't have to if you don't wanna!" 

Aki looked in her hand for another moment before she took another card from her hand and placed it next to her Guilmon card. It was an Agumon card. 

"So that's, 30 DP?" And sure enough, the Agumon card gave her Guilmon card 30 Digimon Power Points.

"That's enough to Digivolve. Oh! I guess I forgot to say that your Digimon card has to have a curtain number of DP points before it can Digivolve. Look, your Guilmon card only needs 30 DP points to Digivolve. And my Wormon only needs 20-" 

Tokay cut in, "You forgot to mention that Nature Digimon don't need as much DP as other Digimon, so you could play a Champion Digimon and still have enough DP to Digivolve right away. Nature Digimon cards give you lots of DP, and they don't need that much DP to Digivolve." 

"So, Nature Digimon are really good..." Aki was a little confused. 

"Yeah, but each type of Digimon has its own special feature, just like the Nature Digimon." Neya said. 

"So anyway, you can choose a Champion Digimon card from your hand, and place it over Guilmon now." 

Tokay was beginning to help Neya out with the teaching... "One more thing about Digivolving Digimon, you can't have a fire Digimon Digivolve into a water or any other type of Digimon. So you can only place a fire Champion Digimon over Guilmon. Unless you change Guilmons type." he said. 

"Ok! So I'll put this Tyrannomon over Guilmon..." Aki did just that. 

"Right, now it's my turn." Neya put a Betamon card next to her Wormon; which gave her 20 DP. 

"Now since I can Digivolve, I'll go to Stingmon." Neya put the Stingmon card over the Wormon. 

"Ok, now that were done with the Digivolving part. Lets move on to using Support Cards and finally, attacking... Support Cards help your Digimon out for the turn that you play them. You can use normal Digimon or cards that are meant to be used at Support Cards. Support Cards are neat because they can do all sorts of things, like change the type of your Digimon for the entire game, or boost their attack power, or even lower the opponents attack power! Also as I said before, normal Digimon card can be used for support cards. What they can do when they are used as support card is also printed on the card." 

Neya paused again. 

"So, if I was to use this Support Card-" She showed a card from her hand to Aki. It was a Palmon; the Support effect was Absorb. "After I attack you with Stingmon, the Absorb effect will give me health, equal to half the damage I do to you." Aki was understanding the game quite well.

"Ok, is that all?" She said. 

"Pretty much..." Neya said. "Ok, then if your using that Palmon's Absorb, I'll use this card-" Aki put a Attack Power Chip card next to Tyrannomon. "So that should boost my Digimons attack power by 300 points!" 

"Now you're getting the hang of it! Now its time to attack. Lets see, with that Support Card adding 300 to your attack power, your total attack power is 700- Uhh, .... Oh great..." She sighed. 

"What? Did I win!?" Aki asked excitedly. 

"Well, yeah you took all of my health points in one hit... You beat me pretty hard! I lost cuz you were able to go first. If I had gone first, I would have lasted a little longer..." Aki didn't really care but she was glad that she won here first game! 

Tokay laughed at Neya. "Ha! Your were beaten by a first-timer! No offence Neya but that's pretty bad!" 

Neya scowled at Tokay. "I gave her my better deck! I don't know why, but MAYBE I was being nice! Something I'd never expect of you!" 

Tokay stopped laughing. "Hey I'm nice..." Neya seemed to be pretty annoyed that she was beaten by Aki, perhaps even angry. If Tokay started laughing again, she would most certainly hurt him. Aki and Neya then started picking up their decks. Until something happened... 


	2. And so it begins...

Chapter 01

The card Aki was holding in her hand at the time flashed and began glowing a very bright white color. As well at with the card Neya was holding. They both covered their eyes because it was so bright. 

"What's going on?!" Neya cried. Aki didn't even answer. She was to freaked out by what was happening. 

"Huh?!?" One of Tokay's own card mysteriously floated in front of him. There was so much brightness by the cards, that they couldn't even see anything anymore. Then after what seemed like ten minutes, the brightness disappeared. Instead the cards that were in their hand had turned into something ells. 

"Wha...What are these!?" Tokay said stunned by what has just happened. The looked like some sort of device that fit in your hand. 

After a moment Neya figured it out. "These are D-arcs?!?!?!" She said surprised. 

"But, but, how?! Why!? Who?!" Tokay looked at the D-arc in his hand. "Wait a second! The card that was in my hand was a Digivice card...!" 

Then after another moment, Neya and Aki looked at each other. "I had a Digivice card in my hand too...." They both answered. 

"Ok... Things are getting freaky!" Tokay said with a humorous tong in his voice, trying to calm himself down. 

"Hey you knuckle heads!" A strange voice came from a tree nearby. They all turned to see who had called them supposedly. They could see what would be described as a little purple demon like creature with a bandana around its neck with a happy face on its stomach. 

"Yeah I'm talking to you! Come over here!" All three of them looked at each other. Their expressions on their faces were all the same. 

"Hey! What are you waiting for?! A Digimon to attack! Hurry up!" The tree of them did as they were told. Tokay and Neya identified the creature as an Impmon. They both didn't know what to expect. Once they got next to the tree the weird Digimon spoke again. 

"Hey! Are you Tokay?!" The Impmon didn't seem patient at all. So Tokay answered. 

"Yeah, I'm, I'm him... What do you want?" 

Impmon scowled at Tokay. "It's about time you showed up!" Aki and Neya looked at Tokay in a weird way. Then their gaze turned back to Impmon. 

"Ok Tokay, I'm your Digimon. Got a problem!?" 

Tokay almost lost his balance. "WHA???!!! How? Who? Why! Why me?! This, this mean that I'm a Digimon Tamer?! How is it possible?!?!?! Digimon aren't real!" 

Impmon seemed annoyed at his comment. "If I wasn't real could I do this!?" Impmon summoned fire above his fingertips. "Bada Boom!" The fire from on of his fingers flew thought the air and landed in front of Neya. She screamed. Tokay shouted at Impmon. 

"Hey! Those are my friends!" "What ever, look, you do know that your friends are Digidestined too right. Or are you too much of a Blondie!" Tokay seemed insulted, but he wouldn't let it show. Impmon made him remember that his friends have Digivice's too. 

"Yeah, I knew that!" Impmon mumbled something under his breath, but none of them could hear that he said.

CRASH!!! A loud explosion happened behind them. They all spun around to see what it was. From what they could see, the school seemed to be under attack. Because a large dust cloud had risen from a pile of rubble that had been apart of the school. Only a portion of the side of the school was missing so far. But in another CRASH!!, another small portion of the school blew to pieces. Now two large holes were barley visible from the dust clouds. 

"What's going on!?!?!?!" Neya cried above all the commotion from the other side of the street. 

"Is this another terrorist attack?!?" Tokay shouted. 

"I thought I smelled trouble! Watch this!" Impmon flipped off of the tree and started running toward the school. "Hey! Wait up Impmon!" Tokay shouted as he ran after Impmon. Neya and Aki followed. 

With another fierce CRASH, a side in the wall of the school blew of and after the dust cleared; a large figure was visible. 

"What is that?!" Aki cried. The monster that appeared from the dust could be described as a small dinosaur. Tokay quickly grabbed his D-arc, and looked at the screen as he pointed it to the Digimon. 

"Come on, come on, how dose this thing work!?" Tokay fiddled with the device. "Got it! It's Grandmon. A super power Digimon with a huge powerful hand he uses for slapping Digimon around like rag dolls! This guy sounds tough!" Everybody then looked at Impmon. 

"Think you can take him Impmon?" 

Impmon nodded. "This guys a pushover! Just watch!" Impmon ran at Grandmon, who grunted at Impmon. Then he slowly walked out of the hole in the brick wall. After Impmon was in reach, he raised his gigantic arm and swung it at Impmon. But Impmon jumped out of the way. Then he lit his fingers again. "Bada Boom!" The fire flew at Grandmon, who flung his arm at the fireballs putting them out. He seemed to laugh in a grunting way. Then faster than last time, Grandmon sung his arm at Impmon again. Hitting him hard, Impmon was thrown back towards Tokay. 

"Impmon!" He cried. Then he realized something, "Hey, where's your Digimon you guys! If your Digimon Tamers too." Neya and Aki looked at each other. 

"Uhhhh, well....." They both took out their D-arcs. They were both pointing in opposite directions. "Maybe the D-arcs are pointing us to our Digimon!" Neya stated. "Well let's go!" 

While they were talking Impmon was hit again after trying to attack Grandmon. Tokay turned back to Impmon. 

"Hurry up and find your Digimon!" Aki and Neya nodded at each other, and then they headed of in the direction their D-arc was pointing. Leaving Impmon and Tokay to try and hold of Grandmon long enough. Impmon was almost hit hard again after he tried to attack Grandmon. "Hurry up you guys..." Tokay said to himself.

~*~

Aki ended up next to the Post Office when her D-arc stopped flashing. She hesitated. 

"Ok... Where are you...?" She said even though she was alone. She looked around a bit. Until something jumped from behind her and grabbed her foot. This quite startled her. 

"AHHH!" She turned around in time to see a little red tiger with black stripes on its back. The tiger released her foot and sat in front of her. She quickly backed away from the tiger. The creature only looked playfully at her. 

"Wanna play!?" It's said happily. She snapped back into her senses. "Oh, how rude of me! You must be Aki! My names Cubmon! And I'm your Digimon!" She relived herself and explained the situation.

"So Impmon need our help right?" He asked. She nodded. "Well let's go!" Before she could do anything ells, Cubmon dashed past her and ran for the school.

~*~

Impmon wasn't doing that great in trying to fight Grandmon. He hadn't even been able to attack him yet. Grandmon slapped Impmon to the pavement. 

"I'm tired of playing around with you pathetic little Digimon! Say goodnight!" It growled. Impmon was out, so he could move. It raised it enormous hand over Impmon, clearly wanting to squash him. 

"IMPMON NO!" Tokay's cries were cut short by Grandmon's own roaring as he stopped supporting his hand over Impmon. 

Moments before impact, something quickly dashed past Tokay and dashed for the fight. In one swift move it grabbed Impmon and dashed back toward Tokay. He didn't even have enough time to blink it was so fast. Then Grandmon's hand slammed down on the solid pavement. Pieces of cement flew everywhere. Tokay turned to see what had grabbed Impmon. To his surprise, he saw a Digimon with Impmon next to it. He quickly identified the Digimon. It was a Renamon. He paused and looked at the Digimon. Renamon put Impmon down and looked at Tokay. 

"You must be Tokay." 

"Yeah... That's me." he hesitated. 

"Charming...!" Renamon said to herself mostly, but Tokay heard it. 

"Uhh...Wait! Are you Neya's Digimon?!" 

Renamon turned back to Tokay again. "Yes I am." 

"RENAMON!" Speak of the Devil, Neya was just running towards them from a ways. She stopped in from of both of them, panting. "Di, did you have to go so far ahead of me!?" She snapped at Renamon. Tokay could almost see Renamon smirk. 

"I was only trying to help Impmon...!" 

"Neya! Tokay!" They all spun around to see what had shouted at them, it was Aki and her Digimon, (Cubmon). Neya attention was already focusing on the Digimon, she had never seen before. 

Aki stopped in front of them, "Hey guys! Am I too late for the party!?" Neya couldn't resist a small laugh! Aki quickly spun around to Cubmon, 

"And this is MY Digimon, meet Cubmon!" 

Cubmon smiled. "That's me!"

Grandmon had not forgotten that they were still fighting, and he was getting quite impatient with these greetings. So he growled and shouted at them. 

"End this! Fight me!" Neya guessed that it just wanted to fight if it said something like that. The five of them turned to face him, 

"You wanna fight you got one! Bring it on, Bufflehead!" Neya shouted. "Go Renamon." She said to her Digimon. 

Renamon glanced at her partner, "Don't forget..." she said to Neya silently. Neya nodded and Renamon jumped to attack. Finally, Tokay went to Impmon's aid as Cubmon started fighting as well. 

"Diamond Storm!" Tiny shard diamonds flew at Grandmon from Renamon's attack. But Grandmon didn't seem to be hurt that badly by the attack though... 

"Fire Blast!" Cubmon picked out a tiny like glowing stone out of his fur, it was smaller than a pebble, and threw it at Grandmon. On impact it exploded with the power of fire. 

"Grrrrr...! My turn!" Grandmon rose his arm high up and swung it at Renamon. However she was able to jump out of the way easily. 

"Now!" She shouted. 

Neya nodded again and searched her pocket. She pulled out a Digimon Card, then with one Digimon Card in one hand, and her Digivice in the other, she shouted, "Digimodify!" She slashed the card through the D-arc. "Megadramon's Fire Tornado Activate!!!!" 

Renamon started glowing and then she was encaged by a huge tornado that was made completely out of fire. 

"Fire Tornado!" Renamon shouted, then huge fireballs were being spat out of the tornado and at Grandmon with strong force. He tried to brace himself but the attack was too powerful With only a few hits, Grandmon fell over, and the fiery tornado around Renamon diapered, and Grandmon vanished. Then she jumped back over to Neya.

Tokay just watched wide-eyed. He had forgotten that in the TV show they would use Digimodify Cards. 

After a moment Neya turned to Tokay. "Ha! Bet you forgot about the power of the Cards!" she teased. 

"Uh..uhhh...Well..." she smirked at him.

"Actually, Renamon here told me that we could use them like that." 

"It's still way cool! Renamon you were awesome!" Aki complemented Renamon.

"Hey! I could have done that!" Cubmon growled. "If ya just used one of those cards!"

"Uh, guys, I hate to break the mood, but I think we gotta get our buts outa here! And fast!!!" Tokay almost shouted. But after a moment we all knew why. Several police cars were speeding down the street recklessly. 

"Oh crap! Let's get out of here!" Neya nearly repeated Tokay's lines without realizing it.

The six of them dashed away from the scene. 

~*~

They ended up at the park nearby. They sat among themselves talking about what all has just happened. 

"Ok, tell me why, we, out of all people, have Digimon?" Aki asked Renamon.

"It's gotta be a mistake or something!" Tokay said.

"There was no mistake. You were chosen because you seemed worthy of the task ahead of you-"

"Chosen!? Task?! Wait wait wait! You're telling me, err, us, that we are chosen?" Neya questioned Renamon. She nodded.

"By who!?" Tokay asked the question that Neya and Aki were both thinking.

"..... By the Lord of Digimon, our creator and master."

"What's his name?" Aki asked, almost demandingly. 

"That is his name, 'Lord of Digimon'

"Oh really... Why did he choose us of all the other people out there?" Tokay questioned.

"Because he thought you were the only ones capable of the task."

"Yeah... What's this task that you speak of?!" Neya finally got to ask a question.

"You were chosen to delete the Cyber Matrix." Renamon said. She quickly realized that she would be questioned again so she continued.

"The Cyber Matrix is a living computer virus. It has it's own mind. It has corrupted the Digital World, and it will soon be capable of controlling all Digimon if nothing is done to stop it. Then it will finally start to control every single electronic device in the entire universe." Renamon paused. "Including all devices you're own world." Tokay, Aki, and Neya stared at Renamon in awe. Neither of them could believe what they had just been told. How could they be the only ones capable of this 'task'? How could there be a "living" computer virus? How could Digimon even exist?! All of this seemed impossible yet possible at the same time.

Impmon sprang up. "Ok ok! Are you done yet or are you going to keep talking? I'm getting bored!"

"Gee that's funny you don't look like wood." Aki said. Neya snickered but Tokay seemed to be ignoring them.

"Ok, if this is al true Renamon. How are we supposed to destroy this virus?" Tokay said. 

"That's simple, since the virus's true form is actually a big computer infecting every single device in the universe. All we have to do is destroy the computer." 

Neya nearly laughed. "So _all_ we have to do is destroy the computer?! That just seems _too _easy!"

Renamon narrowed her eyes. "Though we Digimon have only vague ideas of where the computer is. All we know that it is in this country, Japan as you call it."

"Yeah but, well,... err... It would need to use the Internet to have access to every device. So why don't we use it's own weapon against it!"

"Hey! Good idea!" Aki said cheerfully.

"But, if all we need to do is destroy the computer, why do we need the assistance of you Digimon?" Neya asked.

Renamon looked up into the sky. "Not all Digimon are good as you might think. Some Digimon are working for the Cyber Matrix. Their minds are corrupted, they were once kind, but now the Cyber Matrix has gained enough energy to control them. The Cyber Matrix gives them access to a dimensional portal. These give them to ability to travel freely in between the real world, and our world. Once they are in this world. They will destroy anyone, who is trying to destroy the Cyber Matrix. That is why we are here. To help fight the Digimon."

"I see..."

"That is everything."

Silence swayed for a moment before Aki spoke. "Well, this is a big task, isn't it? Huh?" Aki noticed that Cubmon had fallen asleep next to her. "Hey! Wake up! Lazy bag of fluff!" she said as she poked Cubmon awake.

"Huh, what? Oh, when's lunch?!"

Tokay checked his watch. "It's already 5:45; we should get to our homes."

"Yeah, but, what about our Digimon?" Aki said nervously.

"We should sneak in our Digimon. We can't just keep them outside or something, like pets." Neya said.

"Ok, well, where should we meet tomorrow?" Tokay asked.

"Well, why not my place. Since my computer is the fastest! We will have better access to the internet! And therefore better shot at finding the Cyber Matrix." 

"Fine then, lets go, see ya! Bye guys!" Aki said as she dashed with Cubmon of as though there was a curfew.

"Ok, bye Tokay. See you tomorrow." she and Renamon ran of leaving Tokay.

"Hmm, could you of possible of been more boring..?! I had to sit and listen to you guys blab off your stink mouths while I could of been catching up on my beauty sleep!"

Tokay narrowed his eyes, "Well no one was holding you back from doing so...! Come on." They left and headed back home.


	3. Time is passed...

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: Hey peoplez! Sorry but I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter...

****

Draco: You forget a lot of things you know...

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: *insulted* Can you go for one disclaimer without making fun of me...?!

****

Draco: No!

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: *rolls eyes* Oh well... Oh! One more thing! *glomps THETAMER for reviewing!* Free Renamon plushies for the next people who review this chapter!!!

Chapter 02

~*~

"Mom! I'm home!" Neya called as she walked in the front door.

"Neya Maria Mishita! Where have you been!?" her mother scolded her.

"Yeah mom, sorry, I was..., taking me Biology test after school! I was absent on Monday remember! I had to make it up!"

"It took you three hours to take a test!?"

"Oh gee! I starving! What's for dinner!" Neya tried to change the subject for two main reasons, Renamon was waiting outside to be let in through her bedroom window, and she wanted to avoid getting into any trouble. 

"Oh nice try missy. You are grounded for a week! Ya hear me!?"

"But mom! Seriously! I was taking a test!"

"NEYA!" she glared at Neya. Yet Neya glared straight back at her. "Now go to your room!" Neya didn't argue. She dashed up the stairs and into her room, then locked the door. 

She glared at the empty floor and mumbled a few curses. She looked up to see Renamon already standing in the middle of her room. 

"Hey! How did you get in here already?!" she almost blushed at realizing that Renamon had heard what she had said. 

"I simply climbed through the window. I was open." Renamon narrowed her eyes. "I take it you don't get along with the people you live with. Do you?"

Neya nodded silently. 

"I see." Neya sighed and sat on her bed. Renamon looked about the room.

"Is that your computer." she said, indicating the laptop on the desk.

Neya glanced at it, "Yeah, that's the one I was talking about earlier. Why do you ask?"

"It's about your D-arc,-"

"Huh?! What about it?" she pulled out her D-arc and looked at it.

"Yours is unique." 

Neya tried not to start blinking madly at her. "Why?!" 

"Look at the back," Neya did as she was told and examined it closer. She noticed, that on the back of it, there was a port, (to connect to a computer), of some kind.

"Hey! What's this for?" she questioned her Digimon.

"Plug it into your computer." Neya paused and thought for a moment before she plugged it into the computer. She connected it to the back of her computer and turned it on.

__

"......-

......-

..... Welcome, Neya, this is a special custom designed Digital Card creator program. You can create one custom Digital Card each 24 hours. With them you can use them to do battle."

".........! Wha....!" Neya starred mesmerized at the screen as the program started up. A screen popped up and two smaller ones at the bottom corners of the screen, the program itself looked very complicated. 

"We the Digimon created this program for you to use. We figured that you were a computer expert so we figured that you would be able to use it."

Neya snapped out of her state of confusion and came back to reality. "Wait, if this is a program you Digimon created, why doesn't the Cyber Matrix control it?! I don't understand..."

"We have created a shield to protect it from it. But yet the Cyber Matrix it still fighting to control it. So that is why you can only use it once a day." 

"........." Neya still couldn't believe it. This was remarkable! She thought. 

They were both interrupted from their conversation by a knock on the door. 

"Neya, I'm going to the store, so you damn well better stay out of trouble, and stay in the house while you're at it!" 

She snarled at the door, but said nothing.

"Neya! Did you hear me!?" her mother pounded on the door. 

"... YES!" she didn't mean to scream but it came out with rage towards her mother. They could both hear her mother grumble something but they were unable to hear it through the door. Footsteps were heard but quickly faded. 

Neya sighed as she sat down on her bed again. So much had happened in one day, it was a little bit tiring for her. All she wanted was to rest a bit. However her rest was interrupted by the phone ringing. Renamon spun around, she seemed to be startled by the noise as well. Neya only groaned as she got up and picked up the phone. 

"Hello...?"

"Neya? It's me!"

"Oh, hey Tokay."

"Hey listen, I have some bad news, I won't be able to come over tomorrow. My parents are grounding me for a day or two. I'm sorry." he said coldly. Neya noticed that he was almost whispering. She figured that he wasn't even aloud on the phone now. 

"Ok, don't feel to bad, I'm in trouble too and I'll bet my deck that Aki is as well..."

"Yeah... So, what should we do in the mean time? We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Oh don't worry, we won't... I'm betting that the Cyber Matrix will try and throw some Digimon at us!"

"Right, ok, I've got to go, see ya Neya." with that, Tokay hung up the phone. Neya sat down on her bed again, she didn't actually know if the Cyber Matrix would do anything. But then a thought hit her, _what if the Cyber Matrix could hear their phone conversation's?! Since it could control almost anything electric now! WHAT IF IT PREVENTED THEM ACESS TO THE INTERNET!?!?!_ The very thought had startled her. Renamon looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong Neya?"

"What if the Cyber Matrix can stop us from using the internet!?!?!" she blurted out.

"I told you, it still doesn't have enough power to have control over that." she said calmly.

"If you say so......." Neya was still hesitant.

~*~

"Aki!"

"......"

"Aki!"

".........."

"AKI!"

"WHAT!?" Aki leaned up in her bed. It was 11:34 pm. Aki was trying to sleep, and Cubmon's shouting was probably going to attract Aki's parents into her room.

"I'm hungry!"

"RrrrrrgggggGGGGG!!!"

~*~

Today was the long awaited Saturday. Tokay was finally ungrounded, but he was afraid to call Aki or Neya to see if they were as well. He thought he would get them into trouble if he was to call them, he sighed. He decided to play a game of soccer before he did anything else. Besides, he hadn't practiced in a while.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!!!" Tokay heard Impmon screaming from inside his room. He panicked but quickly settled down as he remembered that his parents had already left for work. He dashed to his room and opened the door. He saw Impmon cowering in a corner of the room. Impmon didn't seem to notice that he had entered the room.

"Uh... Impmon..? Are you alright...?!" Impmon immediately lashed out his arm and pointed a shaky finger indicating something across the room. He glanced over and saw Max, his pet cat. Max was completely black, except for it's right ear had a speck of white. Max was in a pouncing position on a chair. It's eyes seemed to be locked on Impmon. 

"Oh no! Max! Stop it!" Tokay went up to Max and scolded him. Max looked up at him innocently before jumping down from the chair and exited the room. Tokay turned back to Impmon who had recovered his courage and approached Tokay.

"That, that, 'Thing!', tried to kill me! Look! He scratched me in the face!" Impmon pointed a finger to his face. Tokay noticed that there was a light scar on his left check.

"........" Tokay couldn't help feel slightly sorry for himself; he had a Digimon that was afraid of a cat....

"It's a cat, it's name is Max, he is my pet..." he said slightly coldly. 

"That_ thing_?! That beast!? It's almost as big as me and it tried to _kill_ me!!"

"It's a cat...."

"Arggg....!" Impmon shook his head fiercely with his hands in fists. Tokay decided to change the subject or at least change the mood.

"Hey I'm going outside. Wanna come with?" he said as he picked up his old soccer ball.

"But what is someone sees me?!" Impmon said, almost whispered.

"My parents are gone and know one else lives close enough to us to notice you." Tokay assured him.

"What is there to do outside?"

"Soccer."

"What's that?"

"I'll show you if you come outside."

"Fine..." Impmon grumbled.

~*~

The two of them went out to the back yard of the house. The yard itself was nothing but a green field and a cheap soccer goal. Tokay walked to the middle of the field. Impmon stood in front of him. Tokay held the soccer ball under his arm.

"Soccer is easy, all you have to do, is try and kick the ball into the other team's goal. If you do, you get a point. The team with the most points wins at the end of the game."

"Why don't they call it kickball?"

"Kickball is a different game..."

"How so? It seems like a better name for soccer."

"....... Never mind, don't worry about it..."

"Ok,"

"Lets begin," Tokay tossed the ball in front of Impmon and ran to his goal. "Ok, now try to get it past me using only your feet or your head." he shouted.

Impmon grunted and kicked the ball as hard as he could, then ran after it again. (Considering the fact that the soccer ball is one third of the size of Impmon, this wasn't exactly easy.) Impmon's stubby legs couldn't run that fast either. Once he got close enough to the goal, he kicked it as hard as he could again. 

"Hn!" Tokay jumped in front of the soccer ball and hit it with his forehead. The ball bounced back to the ground and began to skid away.

"Now go and protect your goal Impmon!" he shouted as he ran to take control of the ball. Impmon hesitated as he tried running to his goal. Once he got there he spun around to see Tokay already nearby with the ball at his feet. Tokay laughed and then kicked the ball, it darted straight at Impmon. Impmon tried to block it, and jumped in front of it. It hit him hard in the face, and the soccer ball, as well as Impmon, were thrown back at the goal's net. Impmon smacked into the net and fall to the ground. He moaned as he staggered back up to his feet. Tokay cocked his head at Impmon and scratched his head.

"Ya know... Maybe we should try something else..." Impmon only glared up at Tokay.

~*~

Aki was hanging around her room for most of the day. Just enjoying her free time since she figured that now that she was a tamer she probably wouldn't get all too much of it...! 

"Cubmon, come here for a second," Aki said with a tone in her voice as though she had asked it. Cubmon came over to Aki who was looking though her entire collection of Digimon cards. 

"Yeah?" Cubmon looked at Aki, who was studying a couple of cards that she had put into her hand.

"Cubmon, what do you Digivolve into?" she asked not tacking her eyes off of the cards in her hands. Cubmon looked surprised. 

"Uh... I don't know exactly..."

"Great...."

"Why do you ask, Aki?" Aki looked at Cubmon, her eyes told Cubmon that she was considering her answer. 

"I can't find ANY Digimon that would seem to Digivolve from you..."

"Huh," Cubmon looked at the cards in Aki's hands; a Leomon, Meramon, Greymon, and Growlmon.

"I'd have to say the most likely one would be Leomon, but still......" Aki trailed of. While Cubmon silently thought to himself. He wondered what he did Digivolve into?

"MegaCubmon! Haha!" Cubmon joked.

"Ha ha ha... Very funny, but seriously now, what _do_ you Digivolve into? It would certainly be nice to know, but since your a new Digimon that I have never seen before..." Aki trailed of again. Cubmon just wondered around Aki's room, he found an admirable stuffed animal to snuggle next to. He curled around it and fell asleep. Aki looked behind her to see Cubmon sleeping next to her stuffed animal. 

"Humph! He sleeps during the day but keeps me awake at night... I swear, people are more nocturnal these days..." she sighed. 

~*~

"Hahaha! Eat this suckers!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!" Impmon shouted as he pounded his thumbs rapidly against the controller. He seemed to be enjoying playing Tokay's PlayStation in Tokay's room. But now that he had something to keep him amused, he was going to get Tokay into trouble with all the noise and yelling he was making. Tokay dashed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He almost started yelling himself.

"Keep it DOWN will ya! Your louder than my stereo!" he snapped at Impmon. However Impmon only snarled back. But he didn't say anything. Tokay calmed himself down and looked at the TV screen to see what Impmon was yelling at anyway. He was playing Tekken 3, one of Tokay's favorite fighting games. He sighed as he sat down next to Impmon.

"Yoshimitsu vs. Yoshimitsu huh? Have you beat the game yet?" he asked, just trying to make conversation. 

The phone rang in the next room. Slightly annoyed, Tokay got up and ran out of the room to catch the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Tokay? It's me Aki."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Yeah yeah yeah... enough with the pleasantries! Do you wanna do me a favor?"

"Uhh... Sure I guess..."

"Turn on the TV will ya!"

"O, ok..." Tokay hesitated a little as he put down the phone for a minute. He went into his room where Impmon was still playing the PlayStation and turned of the game.

"HEY!!!!! What did you do that for!!!" Impmon shouted angrily at Tokay. He only ignored the shouts and threats as he watched the TV screen. The news was on.

"A giant monster has been located next to the Cantville river. As you can see this giant being is a major threat to society. Locals say that it appeared out of thin air. Though we don't know hardly anything about this monster, police have already taken position to fire. No damage has been done yet, but we fear that it will attack at any time. We will keep you posted."

Tokay couldn't believe his eyes. A Digimon, another Digimon was in the city. Tokay looked at the screen to see what the Digimon was. By the looks of it, it appeared to be a Birdramon. It was just sitting on the top of on of the apartments, looking down at all of the police cars all at the bottom of the street. But it was hard to tell. He immediately ran back to the phone. It seems to be amused. He ran dashed back to the phone again.

"Aki! We have to do something! You could of just told me!"

"Yes I know, but this way was more fun! Listen, Neya is already on her way there. I'm going now to so I suggest to get to the river and fast!" with that she hung up the phone. Tokay quickly ran into his room again and got Impmon to come with him. 

****

Little Miss Fic Writer: Ok, how did you all like it? I'll write more as soon as possible. But remember! Renamon plushies for those who review! See ya! ^__~


End file.
